mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Samus
This article is about the character in general. For the fighter info in ''SSBN, see Samus (Super Smash Bros. Nexus). For the Universe, see Metroid (Universe). ''"Samus" redirects here. For other uses, see Zero Suit Samus. Samus Aran (サムス・アラン Samusu Aran) is an intergalactic Bounty Hunter and the main protagonist of the Metroid series. Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a Bounty Hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the Biologic Space Laboratories research station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. Samus broke ground early in the gaming world in the 1986 game Metroid, her first appearance. Originally players were under the impression that Samus was a male, as even the instruction booklet suggested this. However, completing Metroid ''in under an hour revealed Samus to be a young athletic woman. Although Samus wears the Power Suit throughout most of the ''Metroid series, she traditionally removes it at the end of most games, often as a result of satisfying certain conditions such as completing the game quickly or with a high percentage of the game's items collected or even both. Her first appearance was in the original Metroid, released in 1986. Her birth planet is K-2L, an earth colony. Samus Aran is a bounty hunter of prestige fame, often employed by the Galactic Federation. Samus's history is somewhat mysterious and is often left with wide gaps. Her past is best described in the Metroid Manga, although Nintendo has never directly confirmed whether the manga is canon or non-canon; some images from the Manga appear in the Japanese Metroid: Zero Mission Gallery. Other than the Metroid Manga, primary sources for her history are Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Other M. Personality TBA Sonic: Sequel of the Past Samus was also been mentioned by Mario which he knows they the eight legendary characters in Super Smash Bros. at the end. Rayman Comic Shorts Samus was been mentioned by Globox when they out of the house and said she fights the Evil Species of Space Pirates in the Planet Zebes on Short #11 at the end and in Short #12, Samus makes her appearance in her Swim Suit with Baby Metroid to Enjoy going for a Swim. Super Smash Bros. Nexus Samus was been listed and Appears at the end in the Black Screen Background on the Early Teaser 2 on July 13th 2019 for the upcoming character in Version 0.6. Gallery Samus.jpeg Mom_vignette.jpg Samus-SSB4.png|Samus in Smash 4 SSF2_06_Samus_Main.png|Samus in SSF2 Demo version 0.9 SSF2_Beta_21_Samus.png|Samus in SSF2 Beta SSF3_14_Samus_V0.1.png|An Upcoming Version of SSBN Category:Super Smash Bros. Nexus Category:Humans Category:Metroid Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Rayman Comic Short Series